The Malfoys, Weasleys, and Hary Go to New York
by PrettyKittyPryde
Summary: The Malfoys, Weasleys, and Harry goes to New York and they end up in the Waverly Substation.
1. Chapter 1

The Malfoys, Weasleys, and Harry go to New York!

Summary: the Malfoys want to travel to New York for the Summer holiday and so do the Weasleys and Harry Potter, but when they find that they have no where to stay, they go to the Waverly Sub Station.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable!

**Chapter 1:**

_Draco's POV_

Malfoy Manor

I walked inside the living room and saw my father reading the Daily Prophet and my mother reading a book, so I asked, "Why did you call me father?"

"Because your mother and I have decided to go to New York for the Summer holidays," father replied. "So what do you think?"

I just replied, "Awesome. What day are we leaving?"

"I already have muggle tickets, so we are leaving tomorrow."

"I thought we were going to disapparate!" I said, obviously shocked.

"We thought that too, but I realized that it would be strange to just pop in front of muggles randomly," mother said.

"Fine," I replied, "but where are we staying?"

"At this old wizarding community called _Hungry for More_. It's also a restaurant," father replied.

"Oh, that's all then," I said as I walked to my room to owl Crabbe and Goyle, telling them that I was going to New York for a while.

Just after I sent the owl, I fell asleep.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it'll get bigger later on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ron's POV**

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to Fred. They want me to go downstairs for breakfast. I walked downstairs into the kitchen there I saw Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, and my parents. Once I walked inside my mother Molly said "there you are. Did you finish packing for New York?" I shook my head "Ron! We have to be there by 3:00 if you don't finish packing by then you will have to leave what you didn't pack ok." "yes mum." I said annoyed. I sat down next to Harry and started eating my breakfast. After I finished chewing I asked Harry "Can you help me pack?" "sure thing right after breakfast."

We came in our room and Harry helped me pack. When it was 3:00 we went to the airport. Blimey I felt embarrassed because my father was squealing with delight and people were staring. Harry ended up helping dad with the money. Later on Fred and George strolled up to Harry and me asking where"s is Hermione?" then Harry answered "Hermione is Snape's apprentice.". When we finally had our tickets I looked at the seat number then I asked Harry where was he sitting and he answered "C25" and I told him my seat was "A28" we were sad but then I asked where Ginny's seat was and she said "B28" and then I asked where Fred and George was sitting they answer was that Fred was sitting in D28 and George was E28 and moms was C28 and dad was F28 so Harry was the only one alone I felt bad but I was still happy that I didn't sit next to a stranger.

I was so happy to be on the airplane already I turned to my left to see Fred and George talking privately and I saw my dad looking out the window squealing with delight.

(Meanwhile)

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe you brushed your hair before leaving! said Draco's mother Narcissa "I can't help it there was a loose strand." said Draco's father Lucius. "unbelievable" mumbled Narcissa. Narcissa asked me, "where sitting on the plane," I answered "A25" Narcissa frowned "I'm sitting in F30" then Lucius said "I'm sitting in E30".When we boarded the plane I got to my seat and sat down I was so happy to finally got sit down then I turned to my left and saw the person I disliked in many ways. Then he turned and saw me he was so shocked he then said "Malfoy!" I was so mad I had to spend about 7 hours near him.


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 4

**Okay this is chapter 4 I skipped chapter 3 because it got deleted. Everything would make since if you just keep reading. **

Chapter 4

**Alex's POV**

I was in the pick up drop off center in the airport waiting for Justin to come. When I finally saw his car pull up I said, "finally, hi!"

"nice greeting. Welcome back." I went inside the car "so how was the visit to Hogwarts?"

"fine I really want to go to Hogwarts this year it seems pretty nice."

"So your thinking of just joining the fourth year?" asked Justin

"yup" I answered casually. The rest of the time we listened to the radio. But then I saw a poster it said Waverly Sub Station new hotel then I asked Justin, "since when was there a hotel in our street?"

"oh yeah while you were gone dad wanted a little more money and decided to make the rooms in the third floor. So know there's a hotel in our house." Justin answered.

"oh, wait we have a third floor!" I said.

"yeah dad hid it from you so you can't turn it into a art studio."

"smart move" I said a little upset. When we finally made it back home I flashed my suitcases in my room. Then I went in the house "I'm back everyone!"

then dad came into the room and said " welcome back. there's a family upstairs say hi to them."

"fine" I said I got upstairs and knocked on one door two people opened the door I greet, "hi my name is Alex and I'm one of the people that owns this place."

The people answered, "hi nice to meet my name is Molly Weasley and this is Author. We have some unpacking to do." they then closed the door.

I went next door and knocked out came the girl that helped me with my suitcases. She said, "hi Alex what a coincidence"

"hi Ginny I just wanted to welcome you to New York I'm one of the owners here."

"as much as I want to talk to you I have to unpack."

"ok," I then left to the next door I knocked on out came Harry Potter the boy who sat next to me on the plane, I knew him because Justin keeps yapping about him. So I said, "hi, can I come inside?".

"sure."

I walked in and found another boy he had red hair and freckles. "hi," to him

he turned around and then Harry said "oh Ron this is Alex Russo and Alex this is Ron Weasley"

"nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too." he said. After I asked harry "Harry I came to thinking that you're a wizard is that true?" Harry and Ron froze and then the sat down and then Harry answered "if you think that then you must me a wizard because only wizards really know if the exist." I then said "yes I'm a wizard" I pulled out my wand and showed it to them. Then Ron and Harry took out a wand and showed me Their's.

**Ron's POV**

"Blimey! I said looking at the wand in her hand it was beautiful wand never seen one like it. "do you go you muggle school or do you go to a wizard school because I heard about a wizard school around here." I said

"oh I go to both one year I'm in muggle school and the next year I'm in a wizard school called Wiztech." she said.

then Harry spoke up "you know that blond boy next to you Draco Malfoy."

" but that's not the point he's a wizard too. He goes to Hogwarts like us and he's my enemy." Harry answered then she had a puzzled face.

then I asked " do you even know what Hogwarts is?"

"yes that's why I went to London then I took the Hogwarts express when it went to go pick up the Hogwarts students and looked at the castle. Dumbledore asked me to come to see the castle." Then I heard a popping noise there was Fred and George I thought. "Hi I'm Alex I was on the plane with you guys and I'm one of the owners of hotel." then Fred and George introduced themselves and sat on my bed. Then Alex went to Harry and whispered in his ear then Harry nodded and then she told them "I'm a wizard from Wiztech and I'm thinking of joining Hogwarts this year." then she took out her wand and showed it to them. They gasped as they saw the beautiful red wand. Then I heard a knock I opened it and saw Ginny it was like a reunion. Then Alex told her that she was a wizard and then we started talking about quiddicth. We had to explain how to play it.

(meanwhile)

**Draco's POV**

"I can't believe we have to walk!" I said angrily

"Don't worry we are almost there." dad said

"well we have to lug our suitcases why can't we just go inside the yellow checkered car." I said

"eww! I'm not going inside that dirty yellow death machine(taxi)." dad said

Then mom spoke up "well honey this place is about a 1 mile walk in that 'yellow death machine' we'll be there in about 10 minutes." (in front of the Hungry for more)

"Finally we made it!" dad said

then I asked "what are we supposed to look at?"

"oh yeah! I totally forgot it closed down about a year ago."

mom yelled "I can't believe we walked all this way to find a wizard place that closed down!"

I was mad to but didn't tell them that then I looked at the wall it was filled with posters I looked at one poster that said new hotel at Waverly Sub Station I showed to mom and dad they said looking at the poster, "alright lets go there."

**Alex POV**

After a couple of hours I heard the doorbell ring I yelled "I got it!". Then I went to the door and opened it there was the blond boy I sat next to on the plane. "hi welcome to the Waverly Sub Station"

then my parents came and said hi then my bothers came they said hi too.

my mom said " Alex please show this young boy to his room while I show his parents there room."

I walked to the third floor. Then Harry and Ron's door opened Draco then yelled "Potter what are you doing here?".

I broke in saying "your room is the very last door." I then kept on walking Draco then started following me. I opened the door to his room and he threw his luggage on the floor.

I asked "is it true are you really a wizard?"

then he had a puzzled face then he asked "how did you know that?"

I answered him "Harry told me." then I pulled out my wand and showed it to him he had a weird look on his face then he asked "are you a muggle born, Halfblood, or a pureblood?"

"I'm a halfblood.". I then left so he could unpack and went downstairs there I saw Harry and all of the Weasleys and a girl then I asked "who are you?"

she answered "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm Harry and Ron's best friend and I'm just visiting."

"hi I'm Alex Russo and are you guys hungry?" and the said all said yes at the same time.

My parents heard this and told me "Since this is there first visit show them some place to eat around here and ask the family upstairs if they are hungry if they say yes then you bring them along too.". Then I heard Harry groan I giggled remembering what happened in the hallway. After I went up stairs knocked on Draco's parent's door A women answered the door I introduce herself and she said her name is Narcissa Malfoy then I asked "Are you Draco's mother?" then she answered "yes I am and this is his father Lucius Malfoy." she said this as a pale blond haired man came to the door. Then I asked "Are you hungry?" then Lucius answered "no but maybe Draco is hungry because he didn't eat anything on the plane." then they closed the door and I went to the next door knocked on it and heard Draco's voice say "come in!" I opened the voice and saw him lying on the bed. Then I saw his wand fall out of the closet then I took out my wand and pointed at his wand and whispered a spell and I levitated it towards Draco.

he caught it and said "How come I never saw you at Hogwarts and never heard that spell before?" I sighed and told him " You never saw me at Hogwarts because I go to Wiztech you never heard that spell because it's a American wizard spell. And are you hungry?"

He answered "yeah I'm hungry why do you ask?"

"I asked you that because my mom told me too and because I'm bringing the Weasleys and Harry to go eat lunch somewhere around here."

"I guess I could come along.". We went downstairs and I heard Harry groan even louder then last time bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

**Draco's POV**

I saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley and snarled "hi Potter, Mudblood, Weasley guess I'm coming along" then I heard foot steps and turned around and saw 2 boys then Alex introduced them saying "Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, , and this is Justin and Max." I said hi and then I heard everyone else say hi.

Then Ron asked "can we go eat now Alex?"

"Sure oh and Justin and Max will be joining us so will Harper my best friend she's quite colorful and she's not a wizard." then I heard footsteps again and saw that there was a red haired girl with a grape dress and hat then Alex introduced her "guys this is Harper, Harper this is Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, , , Hermione, and Draco.

Harper then said "hi" and then began talking to Hermione, Harry Ron, Ginny, and Alex I saw they soon became friends then I turned to Justin and saw him talking to about muggle stuff then turned to Max who was talking with Fred and George. Then Alex stopped talking and guided us to a place called Burger Con I sat down next to Alex and Harper and Harry were in front of Alex and Hermione in front of me. Then Alex passed me a menu and I looked at it then I asked Alex what French fries are and she answered "fried potatoes"

then a waitress came and asked "what would you like to drink?"

"water" Hermione ordered coke and Ron didn't know any of the drinks on the menu so he ordered what Hermione ordered. The food came and we ate I took out the American money. I ask help from Alex and she shows me then we left and walked around. After a couple of hours Alex left to go get her boyfriend Mason and came back after 3 hours with him she then said " guys this is Mason he's a werewolf but only turns into one when he's angry." Then Harry said "I have a friend named Reamus Lupin and he's a werewolf too but only turns into one every full moon."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ron's POV**

"Blimey! I said looking at the wand in her hand it was beautiful wand never seen one like it. "do you go you muggle school or do you go to a wizard school because I heard about a wizard school around here." I said

"oh I go to both one year I'm in muggle school and the next year I'm in a wizard school called Wiztech." she said t hen Harry spoke up "you know that blond boy next to you Draco Malfoy." "yeah I never saw a boy with gray eyes other than him before have you?" "no but that's not the point he's a wizard too. He goes to Hogwarts like us and he's a slimy git." Harry says. Alex had a puzzled face.

" do you even know what Hogwarts is?" I asked.

"yes that's why I went to London then I took the Hogwarts express when it went to go pick up the Hogwarts students and looked at the castle. Dumbledore asked me to come to see the castle."

Then I heard a popping noise there was Fred and George I thought. "Hi I'm Alex I was on the plane with you guys and I'm one of the owners of hotel." then Fred and George introduced themselves and sat on my bed. Then Alex went to Harry and whispered in his ear then Harry nodded and then she told them "I'm a wizard from Wiztech and I'm thinking of joining Hogwarts this year." then she took out her wand and showed it to them. They gasped as they saw the beautiful red wand. Then I heard a knock I opened it and saw Ginny it was like a reunion. Then Alex told her that she was a wizard and then we started talking about quiddicth. We had to explain how to play it.

(meanwhile)

**Draco's POV**

"I can't believe we have to walk!" I said angrily.

"Don't worry we are almost there." dad said

"well we have to lug our suitcases why can't we just go inside the yellow checkered car." I said

"I'm not going inside that dirty yellow death machine(taxi)." dad said.

Then mom spoke up "well honey this place is about a 1 mile walk in that 'yellow death machine' we'll be there in about 10 minutes." (in front of the Hungry for more) "Finally we made it!" dad said.

"what are we supposed to look at?" I asked.

"oh yeah! I totally forgot it closed down about a year ago." dad says worriedly. mom started yelling "I can't believe we walked all this way to find a wizard place that closed down!"

I was mad to but didn't tell them that then I looked at the wall it was filled with posters I looked at one poster that new hotel at Waverly Sub Station I showed to mom and dad they said looking at the poster "alright lets go there."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Alex POV**

After a couple of hours I heard the doorbell ring I yelled "I got it!". Then I went to the door and opened it there was the blond boy I sat next to on the plane. Then I said "hi welcome to the Waverly Sub Station".

my parents came and said hi, my bothers came they said hi too. my mom said " Alex please show this young boy to his room while I show his parents their room." "fine!" I said then I walked to the third floor. Harry and Ron's door opened, Draco yelled "Potter what are you doing here?". I broke in saying "your room is the very last door." I kept on walking Draco slowly started following me, I opened the door to his room and he threw his luggage on the floor. I asked "is it true are you really a wizard?" he gave me a puzzled face he asked " how did you know that?" I answered, "Harry told me." then I pulled out my wand and showed it to him he had a weird look on his face then he asked "are you a muggle born, Halfblood, or a pureblood?" I answered him "I'm a halfblood.". I then left so he could unpack and went downstairs there I saw Harry and all of the Weasleys and a girl, I asked "who are you?" she answered "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm Harry and Ron's best friend and I'm just visiting." I said "hi I'm Alex Russo and are you guys hungry?" they all said yes at the same time. My parents heard this and told me "Since this is there first visit show them some place to eat around here and ask the family upstairs if they are hungry if they say yes then you bring them along too.". I heard Harry groan I giggled remembering what happened in the hallway. After I went up stairs knocked on Draco's parent's door A women answered the door I introduced herself and she said her name is Narcissa Malfoy. I asked her "Are you Draco's mother?". she answered "yes I am and this is his father Lucius Malfoy." she said this as a pale blond haired man came to the door. I asked "Are you hungry?" then Lucius answered "no but maybe Draco is hungry because he didn't eat anything on the plane." they closed the door and I went to the next door knocked on it and heard Draco's voice say "come in!" I opened the voice and saw him lying on the bed. Then I saw his wand fall out of the closet then I took out my wand and pointed at his wand and whispered a spell and I levitated it towards Draco he caught it and said "How come I never saw you at Hogwarts and never heard that spell before?" I sighed and told him " You never saw me at Hogwarts because I go to Wiztech you never heard that spell because it's a American wizard spell. And are you hungry? He answered "yeah I'm hungry why do you ask?" I answered "I asked you that because my mom told me too and because I'm bringing the Weasleys and Harry to go eat lunch somewhere around here." then Draco said "I guess I could come along.". We went downstairs and I heard Harry groan even louder then last time t bit my lip so I won't laugh.

**Draco's POV**

I saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley and snarled "hi Potter, Mudblood, Weasley guess I'm coming along" then I heard foot steps and turned around and saw 2 boys then Alex introduced them saying "Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, , and this is Justin and Max." I said hi and then I heard everyone else say hi. Then Ron asked "can we go eat now Alex?" "Sure oh and Justin and Max will be joining us so will Harper my best friend she's quite colorful and she's not a wizard." then I heard footsteps again and saw that there was a red haired girl with a grape dress and hat then Alex introduced her "guys this is Harper, Harper this is Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, , , Hermione, and Draco. Harper then said "hi" and then began talking to Hermione, Harry Ron, Ginny, Alex I saw they soon became friends then I turned to Justin and saw him talking to about muggle stuff then turned to Max who was talking with Fred and George. Then Alex stopped talking and guided us to a place called Burger Con I sat down next to Alex and Harper and Harry in front of Alex and Hermione in front of me. Then Alex passed me a menu and I looked at it then I asked Alex what French fries are and she answered fried potatoes then a waitress came and asked "what would you like to drink?" I answered "water" and Hermione ordered coke and Ron didn't know any of the drinks on the menu so he ordered what Hermione ordered truthfully I didn't know either so that's why I ordered water. The food came and we ate I took out the American money I ask help from Alex and she shows me then we left and walked around. After a couple of hours Alex left to go get her boyfriend Mason and came back after 3 hours with him she then said " guys this is Mason he's a werewolf but only turns into one when he's angry." Then Harry said "I have a friend named Remus Lupin and he's a werewolf too but only turns into one every full moon."

**Harry's POV**

After I said that I saw Remus show up he shook my hand and I shook his I was so happy to see him. Then I introduced him "Alex, Justin, Max, and Mason this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is Alex, Justin, Max , and Mason." Remus then said "ahh nice to see you again Mason and nice to meet you ,Alex , Justin, and Max." "you've met Mason before?" I asked "yup we met in England and I already know he's a werewolf." Remus answered. Remus stayed for the rest of the day with us but then he turned into a werewolf because he forgot to drink his potion again. But then he tried to attack Alex and I pulled out my wand and so did Draco but we were too late Mason got mad at Remus and turned into a werewolf. He then started attacking Remus but Remus was too powerful for him.

**Sorry about the grammar I was in a rush. Sorry I haven't updated here's 2 chapters though.**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ron's POV**

"Bloody hell!" I said this as I saw Mason and Remus go inside the forest (because we were at the park) Alex, Hermione, Harry ,Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, and me ran after them. I didn't know what to expect so I just ran behind Harry. Then Alex pointed her wand at Remus and yelled "satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly!" suddenly Remus randomly became a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "how did you do that?" Hermione asked after she saw Reamus turn into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich "Oh its really easy but you have to have a American wizard wand." Alex answered "We will turn him back tomorrow." Harry said.

Once we got back to the hotel Alex took the sandwich and went to bed Hermione already left on the bus and Harry and me said our goodnights and went to sleep so did the rest of the Weasleys and Russos went to bed .

**Hermione's POV**

"Come on professor Snape lets vist them you know you want to see the sly Alex Russo again." I pleaded "Fine but after you talk for a while we apperate straight back alright! Snape answered we popped in the living room and I saw Harper and Alex sitting on the couch with a bowl of pickles. "Why are you up so early?" I asked Alex "because Harper woke me up with her sewing machine and I couldn't go back to sleep so here I am and who's he." she pointed at Snape "I'm Severus Snape but call me professor Snape since you are joining Hogwarts this year" Snape answered but I seemed to have read his mind because he was hoping that Alex would be put in Slytherin. "okay now we can apparate back." I tell Snape after I say hi to everyone and I saw he wanted to talk to Alex more because she's his favorite kid.

After we flashed back I asked "how did you know Alex before I did and why do you favorite her and why doesn't she remember you?" "I knew her before because I am her father and her mother is named Isadora Black and she was a

Gryffindor and she's related to Sirius. I had to give her up because Dumbledore ordered me to after Isadora died. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She doesn't remember me because Dumbledore ordered me to erase her memory so she would forget what ever happened." Snape answered. "aww that's sad." Hermione said sympathetically.

**Please Review and here's the second chapter for the day.**


End file.
